The intervertebral discs, which are located between adjacent vertebrae in the spine, provide structural support for the spine as well as the distribution of forces exerted on the spinal column. An intervertebral disc consists of three major components: cartilage endplates, nucleus pulpous, and annulus fibrosus. The central portion, the nucleus pulpous or nucleus, is relatively soft and gelatinous; being composed of about 70 to 90% water. The nucleus pulpous has a high proteoglycan content and contains a significant amount of Type II collagen and chondrocytes. Surrounding the nucleus is the annulus fibrosus, which has a more rigid consistency and contains an organized fibrous network of approximately 40% Type I collagen, 60% Type II collagen, and fibroblasts. The annular portion serves to provide peripheral mechanical support to the disc, afford torsional resistance, and contain the softer nucleus while resisting its hydrostatic pressure.
Intervertebral discs, however, are susceptible to a number of injuries. Disc herniation occurs when the nucleus begins to extrude through an opening in the annulus, often to the extent that the herniated material impinges on nerve roots in the spine or spinal cord. The posterior and posterio-lateral portions of the annulus are most susceptible to attenuation or herniation, and therefore, are more vulnerable to hydrostatic pressures exerted by vertical compressive forces on the intervertebral disc. Various injuries and deterioration of the intervertebral disc and annulus fibrosus are discussed by Osti et al., Annular Tears and Disc Degeneration in the Lumbar Spine, J. Bone and Joint Surgery, 74-B(5), (1982) pp. 678-682; Osti et al., Annulus Tears and Intervertebral Disc Degeneration, Spine, 15(8) (1990) pp. 762-767; Kamblin et al., Development of Degenerative Spondylosis of the Lumbar Spine after Partial Discectomy, Spine, 20(5) (1995) pp. 599-607.
Many treatments for intervertebral disc injury have involved the use of nuclear prostheses or disc spacers. A variety of prosthetic nuclear implants are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,055 (Bao et al.) teaches a swellable hydrogel prosthetic nucleus. Other devices known in the art, such as intervertebral spacers, use wedges between vertebrae to reduce the pressure exerted on the disc by the spine. Intervertebral disc implants for spinal fusion are known in the art as well, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,772 (Brantigan) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,757 (Brantigan).
Further approaches are directed toward fusion of the adjacent vertebrate, e.g., using a cage in the manner provided by Sulzer. Sulzer's BAK® Interbody Fusion System involves the use of hollow, threaded cylinders that are implanted between two or more vertebrae. The implants are packed with bone graft to facilitate the growth of vertebral bone. Fusion is achieved when adjoining vertebrae grow together through and around the implants, resulting in stabilization.
Apparatuses and/or methods intended for use in disc repair have also been described but none appear to have been further developed, and certainly not to the point of commercialization. See, for instance, French Patent Appl. No. FR 2 639 823 (Garcia) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,048 (Milner et al.). Both references differ in several significant respects from each other and from the apparatus and method described below. For instance, neither reference teaches switching the flow of biomaterial between discrete operating parameters or methods of detecting ruptures in the mold. Further, neither reference teaches shunting an initial portion of a curing biomaterial in the course of delivering the biomaterial to the disc space.
Prosthetic implants formed of biomaterials that can be delivered and cured in situ, using minimally invasive techniques to form a prosthetic nucleus within an intervertebral disc have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,429 (Felt) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,220 (Felt et al.), and U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2003/0195628 (Felt et al.), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed method includes, for instance, the steps of inserting a collapsed mold apparatus (which in a preferred embodiment is described as a “mold”) through an opening within the annulus, and filling the mold to the point that the mold material expands with a flowable biomaterial that is adapted to cure in situ and provide a permanent disc replacement. Related methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,630 (Bao et al.), entitled “Implantable Tissue Repair Device” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,868 (Rydell), entitled “Static Mixer”.